DNA on Your Complexion
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: It's hot and Sam gets handsy.


**Warnings**: heat, fellatio, facial, handjob, bottom!Sam-ish, schmoop

* * *

The heat creeped into the shabby motel room, air sticky with moisture, lethargy palpable in the air.

Dean arched and stretched, muscles lax as the mattress sank under their body weight. He smiled, Sam shifting against him, sweat-sheen on Sam's chest causing Sam to stick to him wherever they were pressed together.

"Thank god we took care of that body _yesterday_," sighed Sam, breath labored, lungs working harder because of the encroaching heat.

"I hear you," answered Dean, voice low, didn't want to waste his breath.

Sam stretched, body arching with the force of it. "What _are_ we watching?" he asked after a moment, head tilting in an attempt to figure out what was happening on the TV.

"I don't even know anymore," breathed Dean, hyperaware of Sam's slick chest pressed along his bare side.

"Alright?" asked Sam, looking up at Dean, wasn't sure if the flush across his brother's cheeks was from heat or _heat_. "Dean?"

"Mhm?" hummed Dean, abdomen twitching, gaze falling to Sammy's hand on his belly. He gasped, muscles rippling, Sam's hand sliding up his stomach, fingers following the grooves of his abs. "_Sammy_…"

"Yeah?"

"Really?" breathed Dean, nipple tightening and hardening under Sam's touch.

"You don't want to?"

"It's hot…"

"Isn't it always?" teased Sam, leaning toward Dean, brushing his mouth over Dean's pec.

"_Christ_," moaned Dean, left nipple pebbling as Sam blew over it.

Sam leant up on his elbow, pressing a kiss to the juncture of Dean's arm and chest, mouth brushing across Dean's bicep, open-mouthed kiss that made his brother groan.

"Fuck, _Sam_."

Sam grinned, kissing across Dean's collarbone, press of his mouth down Dean's sternum until he reached Dean's navel. He palmed Dean's cock through his jeans, felt it thicken beneath his hand, hot and hard through the layers of cotton and denim. "So hard for me," he whispered, eyes locked with Dean's as he circled Dean's bellybutton with his tongue, working his big brother through his underwear until Dean moaned.

"Such a little bitch, Sammy," groaned Dean, hips hitching, lop-sided smile pulling at his mouth, Sam thumbing his hipbone, silently telling him to lift his hips. He was quick to do as asked, lifting up from the mattress, sighing in relief when he heard the soft thump of his jeans and boxer-briefs land on the floor.

"Yeah, whatever," answered Sam slowly, crawling in between Dean's spread legs, curling his fingers around Dean's erection and smiling wickedly at his big brother.

"Not cool to look at me like that when you've got my dick in your hand, little brother."

"No?"

"I'm thinkin' no."

"How wrong you are, then," said Sam, leaning forward and flicking his tongue across the crown, small movements of his tongue back and forth over the slit.

"_God_damn," gasped Dean, pushing Sam's hair out of his face so he could watch the slide of his dick in and out of Sam's mouth. He curled his fingers in Sam's hair, soft strands held loosely between his fingers as Sam worked his cock.

"Like watching, don't you?"

"_Sammy_."

"You do," said Sam simply, rubbing his tongue just underneath the head, teasing Dean's frenulum, knew how it drove Dean crazy. He grinned when Dean's hips bucked, swear falling from Dean's mouth when he took his brother fully into his mouth again.

"Christ, _yes_," growled Dean, framing Sam's face, thumbs rubbing over the hollows of Sam's cheeks as his baby boy sucked him down, taking him in balls deep. "_Jesus_."

He swiped his thumb through the sweat on Sam's upper lip, realized just how sweaty the both of them already were. He brushed his forearm across his own forehead, hairline damp with sweat. Dean combed his fingers through Sam's hair, strands clumped together between his fingers, wet with perspiration.

"Alright?" he panted, eyes following a drop of sweat, forming at Sam's hairline, dripping over Sam's brow and into his eyes.

Sam pulled off and nodded, slow swipe of his tongue over his mouth as he worked Dean with his fist. "Great," he answered, voice harsh, grin letting his big brother know he really was.

He slid his thumb over Dean's frenulum, circling his tongue around the head of Dean's cock, watching Dean's face, mouth falling open when he worked the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"Sammy, _yeah_, that's it," moaned Dean, hips working in small movements, eyes falling closed as Sam took him into his mouth again.

Sam worked his tongue around Dean's length, bobbing and sucking, hand pressed against the fluttering muscles of Dean's stomach. Dean's muscles went taut and he knew his brother was close. He slid his hand down between Dean's legs, rolling and caressing Dean's balls, felt them jerk in his palm.

"Fuckin' close, baby boy," gasped Dean, fingers clenching tighter in Sam's hair, tugging slightly and moaning when Sam groaned around his cock, vibrations making his muscles quiver.

"Oh yeah?" He pulled off and licked Dean's length, sucking kisses back down and lapping at Dean's sac. "Wanna come on my face? Blow your load all over my mouth?" he asked, teasing Dean's cockhead over his swollen lips, blowing over the tip and reveling in Dean's whimper.

"God yes, Sammy," groaned Dean, hips hitching, gaze intent on Sam's mouth, cock inches away. He swore, cock jerking and spilling when Sam flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves beneath the head. His body shuddered, come coating Sammy's lips and chin, last spurt catching Sam's eyebrow and he cursed, baby boy so used looking.

"Jesus, Dean," chuckled Sam, crawling up Dean's body, smile pulling at his mouth as Dean wiped his come off his eyebrow with his thumb, moaning when Dean licked the rest of his release from his face. "_Fuck_."

He gasped when Dean flipped their positions, big brother leaning over him where he was propped against the headboard. He moaned, stomach muscles clenching as Dean teased his muscles with his fingertips.

Dean leant in and shared his taste with his brother, pushing his come into Sam's mouth, moaning against Sammy's lips when Sam swallowed his jizz. He pressed their mouths together again, angling his head so he could delve into Sam's mouth, tongues rubbing together as he teased Sam's chest and abdomen with his fingers.

"Dean, _c'mon_," groaned Sam, kicking out of his pants when Dean pulled back, hissing when his big brother curled his fingers around his hard cock, thick and leaking against his belly.

Dean smirked, kissing Sam's mouth and then teasing the shell of Sammy's ear with his tongue, relishing Sam's whimper, knew how sensitive Sammy was. "Gonna make you come, little brother," he whispered, chuckling darkly when Sam moaned and shivered. "Mm, love when I lick your ear, don't you? Makes you all weak in the knees."

"_Dean_."

"Gonna jerk you off, Sammy, make you come all over yourself," said Dean, thumbing the head of Sam's cock, spreading precome around the crown. "Want that, Sammy? Want me to make you come with my hands?"

"_Yes_," groaned Sam, arching into Dean's touch, small sounds falling out of his mouth as his big brother licked and sucked his ear, nipping his earlobe and making him moan. "Love your hands, Dean."

Dean smirked, tongue sliding along the shell of Sam's ear again, relishing Sam's stuttered breath.

"Fuck, Dean," keened Sam, hips rolling, fucking up into the curl of his brother's fingers around him, angling his head so he could catch Dean's mouth. He cupped Dean's cheek, tongue rubbing across Dean's bottom lip, moaning into Dean's mouth, tongue tangling with his brother's.

"Yeah, Sammy, love the way you move for me, baby brother," growled Dean, enamored by Sam's writhing, jerk of Sam's hips, slide of Sam's cock through the circle of his fingers making him _hot_.

"Dean, oh _god_," moaned Sam, fingers curling around Dean's wrist, breath hitching when Dean rubbed his thumb beneath the head, cock twitching in Dean's fist.

"Close, baby brother? Gonna shoot for me?"

"_Dean_."

"That's it, Sammy. Lemme see you come, lemme _hear_ you, baby boy," whispered Dean, breath fanning across Sam's ear, leaning in and suckling at the lobe. He heard Sam's breath hitch, Sam's stuttered attempt at his name before Sam's body tensed and his little brother cried out his name as he found his release.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, body arching, muscles spasming as he came down. "_Shit_," he panted, laughing breathlessly and curling into Dean's side, humming as Dean stroked his side. "Dean, _really_?" he groaned, hips twitching when Dean licked his fingers of his release.

"You love me," answered Dean, pressing his mouth to Sam's, grinning when Sam allowed him in, tongue swiping over Sam's, sharing Sam's taste with his baby brother.

"I love you," agreed Sam, climax doing nothing for how exhausted he was from the heat before Dean made him come.

Dean chuckled, combing his fingers through Sam's hair as Sam cuddled against him. "Love you, little brother," he said quietly, pressing his smile against Sam's messy hair as Sam fell asleep against him.


End file.
